Breathe Into Me
by AthenaRowena
Summary: After Edward left, Bella hit rock bottom. When she finally decides to put an end to it all, she is saved by the least likely of people...or vampires. Rated M for suicide. J/B Em/R E/A Summary isn't good, but the story is
1. Chapter 1

Breathe Into Me

**BPOV**

I couldn't take it anymore. The love of my life was gone. I made my decision right there in my kitchen. I couldn't live anymore. Simple as that. I wrote my note to Charlie, apologizing and telling him it wasn't his fault. I grabbed a knife and walked upstairs. I filled the bathtub up and slid into it, not even bothering to get undressed. I took the knife and began slicing the same line continuously into my left arm. After 5 minutes, I switched and began cutting my right arm. The water was now tinted red. I dropped the knife as I felt myself begin to lose consciousness.

"Bella stop!" ah, there he was. "Don't do this Bella."

"You wanted me to be human Edward. Humans die." I slid beneath the water, almost completely unconscious. _Watch me_. I thought the last part. During my last few seconds of consciousness, I thought I heard a crash, but I couldn't be sure for a second later, everything went black.

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my room, thinking about Bella. I couldn't get the broken image of her out of my head.

"Edward!" I heard Alice scream and ran downstairs. Everyone was around her and her face was blank.

"What is it? What does she see?" Jasper asked me. I tried looking into her mind, but it was blank.

"I don't know. She's in too much shock, I can't see anything. You need to calm her down Jasper."

"Edward." Alice's voice was soft.

"What is it Alice? What's wrong?"

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to look."

"Alice! What do you see?" she was really worrying me.

"Bella. Knife. Blood. Water."

"Alice, what are you trying to say?"

"Blood. So much blood."

"Alice!"

"Bella is going to kill herself!" she screamed and began dry sobbing. Carlisle had Esme held to his chest. Emmett looked heartbroken. Rosalie however walked over to me and slapped me.

"This is all _you_ fault." She said coldly.

"Rose-" Emmett started.

"No. It's true. Bella loved you and you left her broken and alone." She stormed out, surprisingly, Jasper followed her. I was frozen. Rose was right. Bella was dying. Because of me.

"She never told you guys, but she really Bella. They both did. She was heartbroken when we left." Emmett said softly.

"They're going to save Bella." Alice said in a daze.


	2. Chapter 2

**RPOV**

I sped at over 200 mph towards Forks. I refused to let Bella die because of my stupid brother. I pushed my faster, barely seeing the other cars.

"What's the plan?" Jasper asked with urgency in his voice.

"Knowing Bella, she'd want a slow death, and bloody. It's her weakness." Jasper stiffened when I mentioned Bella's blood. "Have you hunted?"

"A few hours ago. You?"

"Two days ago. Now I'm guessing she cut herself, but that's just a guess, I'm not Alice. But whatever she does, if we're too late…I'll change her." I had no idea if I'd be strong enough to change her, but I'd have to try. We were in Forks within 20 minutes. I slammed on the brakes in front of Bella's house. Charlie was not home. I sprinted out of the car, Jasper following. We burst through the door and were instantly met with the strong scent of Bella's blood. We followed the scent into the bathroom.

"I'll kill him." Jasper growled at the sight before us. Bella's body lay completely underneath the water of her bathtub. The water was bright red, but I could still hear her heart beating very faintly. Jasper lifted her out of the water, revealing long, deep cuts down her arms.

"Rose, you have to do it." I nodded. Jasper carried her into her room and laid her on the bed. I sat beside her, trying to calm myself and prepare for what I was about to do. I had never tasted human blood before, not even when getting revenge on Royce, and I was worried about how I would react to Bella's sweet blood.

"I'm here Rose. I promise I'll stop you if you start to lose control." Jasper used his power to calm me more. I held Bella's warm arm in my hand, knowing she'd soon be as cold as the rest of us. I lowered my teeth and bit her wrist, then the other, then her ankles, and finally her neck. I tried not to think of her warm blood filling my mouth. I concentrated on our family, Emmett, Bella continuing to be with us, being her sister. I backed away from her now writhing body. She whimpered as my venom worked its way through her system. I knew we couldn't stay here because of Charlie.

"Jasper, take Bella to the old house and stay with her. I'm going to clean up here. If Charlie comes home to a suicide note and a bloody bathroom, but no body, he'll get suspicious. I'll take her truck and pushed it off a cliff so they won't go searching for a body. I'll meet you when I'm done." Jasper lifted Bella's body and jumped out the window, dashing into the woods. I quickly cleaned up all of Bella's blood and edited her note a little. After taking care of her truck, I doubled back to get my car and sped towards the house in the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

I'll kill him. I'll rip into tiny bits and burn them one by one. I watched Bella writhe in pain, heard her screams, and felt her pain in my own body. It had been two days since Rosalie bit her and Rose was out hunting. My cell phone rang in my pocket. It was Alice.

"Yes Alice?"

"Hello Jasper. I know what you and Rosalie did. Edward is not happy. But I'll deal with him. I just thought I'd let you know what Bella's powers will be. She'll have a mind shield, she'll be able to use the powers of others as well as share her own. She'll also be so immune to human blood that she won't be able to smell it at all."

"Thank you Alice. I'll let her know when she wakes up."

"She will in about 10 hours."

"Okay. Goodbye. Have fun in London." I hung up and let out a deep sigh. One of the few good things about Alice leaving me after suddenly realizing her love for Edward was that she had an excellent way of calming him down. They were on their way to London for their honeymoon –shiver- and Carlisle and Esme were in Denali. I didn't know how I was going to tell Bella about Alice and Edward. She'd be heartbroken. I knew Edward still loved Bella, but in a protective, brotherly way. Hopefully Rose would have some ideas. I sat, thinking of Bella's powers. At least if she couldn't smell human blood, we wouldn't have to worry about her newborn thirst. I heard the sound of Rosalie's tires and she was at my side in seconds.

How is she doing?" she looked anxiously at Bella.

"Still in pain. Alice called. They know. She's trying to calm Edward down while on their way to London. She said Bella should wake in about 10 hours. She also told me Bella's powers." Rose got excited.

"Oh! What are they?"

"Mind shield, the ability to use other's powers and share her own with others. And complete immunity to human blood, she won't even be able to smell it."

"Oh my god. That's perfect. She'll be able to share the immunity with all of us. It will make our diets so much easier to stick to."

"Good idea Rose. You know, I've been thinking. How about we take her to the Salem house for a little bit. I mean, we can't stay here, and I've never been there." She nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll call Emmett and tell him to come down here." She walked out with her phone to her ear. I called Carlisle. It rang once before he answered.

"Hello Jasper. How is Bella doing?"

"The usual pain. Alice called and said she'd be done in about 10 hours. Also, her powers will be amazing."

"Well what are they?" he too sounded excited.

"Mind shield, complete immunity to human blood, and the ability to use other's powers as well as share her own. It will be great if she shares the immunity and will definitely help her control her newborn thirst."

"That's fascinating. I can't wait to see her again." He paused, and when he spoke again, there was no trace of happiness in his voice. "How was she? You know, when you found her."

"She was in the bathtub. She cut her wrists very deeply and then was slowly drowning. Rose changed her."

"Wow. Tell Rosalie I'm very proud of her. Are you coming to meet us here?"

"Actually we thought we'd visit the house in Salem for a little bit. Rose is calling Emmett to come meet us."

"Alright, just stay safe."

"We will Carlisle. Tell Esme we're okay and we love her." I hung up and walked back into the room. Rose was at Bella's side.

"Emmett's on his way. Her heart beat is speeding up." I heard it begin to race.

"I called Carlisle. He says to be safe and that he's very proud of you." She smiled and I felt relief mixed with pride coming from her.

Bell whimpered and I sent another wave of calm to her while putting my icy hands on her forehead and neck. I'd found early on that the coldness of my touch soothed her. Her heart was going faster, but I knew we still had hours until Bella would be completely changed. Rose and I talked about Salem for a while. She thought it would be best if we told Bella about Edward and Alice and just accept what would happen. Hopefully we'd be able to make her happy again. After a while we heard tires on the driveway and the front door open.

"Okay, where's my little sister at?" We chuckled when we heard Emmett's booming voice.

"She's not awake yet. We're up in Jasper's room." Emmett came through the door and smiled down at Bella's sleeping form, sitting next to Rose.

"How's she doing? Rosie filled me in on her powers. She's gonna be one hell of a vamp." I smiled. _She was one hell of a human too. _I thought.

"She's doing great. She should be awake in about an hour now." For the next hour, Bella's heart continued to beat rapidly until it gave its final beat, and went quiet. She opened her eyes and I felt the normal emotions. Confusion, a quick thinking of insanity, and finally realization when she looked at the three of us. When she faced me, my dead heart would have stopped, had it still been beating. She was beautiful. Pale with silky, shiny, brown hair that fell in beautiful waves down to the middle of her back. She still had the womanly curves and soft face, though they seemed more defined. Her eyes were bright red because of the human blood still in her system, but regardless, in my opinion, her beauty rivaled Rosalie's. Emmett was grinning like a madman and Rosalie had excitement rolling off her in large waves.

"Hello Bella." I said.

"Hello Jasper." She gasped at the sound of her bell-like voice. Rosalie leaped over to her and gathered her in a huge hug. Shock passed over Bella.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you're one of us now. I'm sorry I was a bitch but I really do love you and when Alice saw you doing that to yourself, I had to save you."

"You changed me?" Rose nodded.

"Jasper helped." Bella looked at me and smiled. I stood still, in a daze before Bella spoke again. It was then I realized _I've just been dazzled_. She looked around as if searching for something.

"Where's everyone else?" I sighed, we'd have to tell her.

"Carlisle and Esme are visiting our friends in Denali," I paused and took a deep breath, "Edward and Alice are in London…on their honeymoon." Her eyes widened and I prepared for her sadness. Surprisingly, she skipped the first 4 stages of grief right to acceptance, mixed with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." She said in her soft, melodic voice.

"What? Bella, you're not sad?" she smiled softly.

"I already knew Edward didn't love me. He told me before he left." I then felt a small pang of sadness.

"He does love you, just in the way a brother loves his sister, he's still very protective of you." She smiled and all sadness was gone. Well that was a relief.

"Well now that the drama is out of the way, I'd like to tell Bella about how beastly she is as a vamp." Emmett said, instantly brightening the mood.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"What are you talking about?" I asked Emmett.

"I'm talking, my dear little sis, about your totally awesome vamp powers." I gasped _I have powers? _

"What are they?" I asked. With my luck, I'd have the ability to blush or something totally not useful like that.

"You have a mind shield, blocking any power that attacks the mind. You have the ability to use other's powers, as well as share your own with others." When Emmett said this, I noticed that I felt emotions other than my own. "And finally, complete immunity to human blood. You can't even smell it." I sat there, taking it all in when the scene before me faded away. I was suddenly looking at a cafeteria. We were all sitting at a table, Emmett with Rosalie, Edward with Alice. What surprised me, was Jasper's arm around my waist. I leaned up and kissed his cheek as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The scene faded and I was back in the room with just the three of them.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked.

"I think…I think I just had a vision."

'_That's odd' _I heard Jasper's voice.

"What's odd?" I asked. I felt all of their confusion.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"You just said 'that's odd'" I said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"No I didn't. I _thought_ that." I gasped

"I just read your mind." They all stared at me.

"I guess since you've already known Alice and Edward, you have their powers." Rosalie reasoned.

"So what'd you see?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Just us, plus Alice and Edward in a cafeteria. So I guess we'll be going back to school soon." I conveniently left out the part about me and Jasper.

"Speaking of high school and being around humans, we were gonna try out your sharing ability to see if you can give us the immunity." Emmett said hopefully.

"I can try. Who's first?" Jasper stepped closer; he _had_ always been the weakest when it came to human blood. I took his hands, trying to ignore the strange shock I got when I touched him. I closed my eyes and concentrated on passing the immunity to him. I felt something go through me. I opened my eyes, instantly meeting Jasper's intense gold ones.

"Well?" Emmett asked, interrupting our staring contest.

"I think it worked." I said, though slightly unsure.

"Jazz, go into town and try it out. But make sure you are not seen." Rosalie instructed. Jasper ran out of the house. We waited five minutes before he returned, smiling hugely.

"It's amazing. I can't smell any of them." He said thoughtfully.

"Me next! Me next!" Emmett was jumping up and down like a child. I repeated what I did for Jasper with Emmett and Rosalie. I finally noticed the dry ache in the back of my throat. Jasper must have felt my discomfort.

"Guys, I think Bella needs to hunt."


	5. Chapter 5

We all ran from the house and into the woods. I both loved and was amazed by the strength and power I now possessed. Not to mention grace. Me…Graceful? I also enjoyed the fact that I was faster than the others.

_Hold on a sec Bells._ I heard Emmett think. I stopped and the other three caught up.

"Damn you're fast." Emmett said, pretending to be out of breath. I laughed, still amazed at the bell-like sound I now made.

"Okay so how do I do this?" I asked, a little nervous about my first hunt. Jasper must have felt it.

"Don't worry. It's all in the instincts. Just breathe in. What do you smell?" I did as he told me. I could smell the water in the river, the leaves on the trees, and finally something sweet smelling. I ran quickly towards the smell, knowing the others were following. I saw the big bear walking along the river. I crouched and pounced, quickly piercing its neck with my deadly, venomous teeth. I drank it dry and stood up with blood on my clothes. I turned and faced the others who looked at me with approval.

"A bear? Nice choice." Rosalie said.

"Oh a girl after my own heart." Emmett said, playfully batting his eyelashes.

"Well done Bella." Jasper said happily. I smiled shyly. We continued hunting. I caught a few deer and Jasper convinced me to try a moose, which was his favorite. It was actually very good, even better than the bear. We ran back to the house, preparing to leave. I felt a pang of guilt for what I'd put Charlie through. I wanted to see him, just one more time, but I knew it would be too hard. We put the few things we had in Emmett's jeep. Rosalie promised to take me shopping when we got to Massachusetts. Rose and Emmett rose in Emmett's jeep while Jasper and I took Rosalie's BMW. Carlisle told us he'd send Jasper's Mercedes and his Ducati, along with a 'surprise' for me. I already saw that it was a midnight blue Lexus. It only took us about six hours to drive across the country and the cars and bike were waiting for us when we got to the house. It was slightly larger than the Forks house. It was a beautiful green color with white trim; the inside was decorated like the house in Forks with three floors. Emmett and Rose took a room on the third floor. I chose one on the second and Jasper took the one across the hall. I instantly fell in love with the room I'd picked. Dark blue walls with silver and gold accents. A large, king sized bed sat in the middle with a bookshelf, a desk, a TV, and a walk in closet. My favorite part of the room was the window seat at the large bay window overlooking the beautiful woods behind the house. I could Rosalie thinking of shopping and figure she'd want to go soon. Sure enough, a few seconds later, there was a soft knock at my door.

"Come in." Jasper opened the door and smiled.

"Rose wants us all to go shopping." I sighed and stood up. _God she's beautiful. _I heard Jasper think. It I could, I would have blushed. I hid my embarrassment from him; he probably forgot I could hear his thoughts. He was probably thinking of Alice anyway.

"Okay, let's go." I danced out of the room with Jasper close behind. Rosalie and Emmett were waiting downstairs.

"Before we go, we need to think of a story." Rose said.

"Okay, any ideas?" Jasper asked.

"We were thinking Jasper is my younger brother and Bella is Emmett's little sister." Emmett smiled. He liked that idea. "And Emmett and I are already eighteen and have custody over you two since our parents all died. We'll be the Hales and Swans so when Edward, Alice, Esme and Carlisle show up, they can use the Cullen name. They'll be our aunt, uncle and cousins who came to live with us." Rosalie had obviously thought this out.

"Sounds good. And if people don't believe us, Bella and I can use our persuasive powers to make them." Jasper said, winking at me. That was hot. And since when was his southern accent sexy?


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

We spent the entire day shopping for clothes and other things. Rosalie bought me a while new wardrobe filled with clothes I'd never worn before. Though they were different than what I was used to, I liked them. Emmett got me all new electronics including a macbook air and a new Verizon voyager. Jasper got me a new TV for my room, since apparently the one that was in there was outdated. I kept telling them to stop buying me things but they kept saying 'You're a Cullen now. It's your money too.' I finally gave in after a few hours and just let them get me what they felt they needed to. As the day went on, I practiced blocking the thoughts of my new family. I didn't want to continuously invade their minds, especially when Emmett started thinking of Rose in not so G-rated ways.

When we got back to the house, Rose helped me put away all the clothes while the guys set up the TV and laptop. Jasper called the local high school to register us and we were starting the next day. After everything was settled, everyone disappeared into their respective rooms. I read for a little bit, but grew bored. I would have been sleeping now, had I still been alive. I walked across the hall to Jasper's room, knowing not to bother Rose and Emmett. I knocked on the door and stepped in after hearing a soft 'come in.' I walked in to find Jasper sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard, strumming his guitar absentmindedly.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" he asked smiling. I shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep." He laughed out loud at my joke.

"You know, I have the _same_ problem." I giggled and his smile grew. He lowered his guitar to the floor and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and leaned against the headboard like he was doing. He smiled down at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you." I said suddenly.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For coming back. For saving me." I replied softly.

"That was Rose; I just made sure she didn't kill you." He said, trying to make him not sound like a good guy.

"Yes, but you still came with her. That means a lot to me." He smiled and let out a sigh.

"You know Bella; I really don't get you sometimes." I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we left you and you tried to kill yourself." I looked down in embarrassment but he stuck his hand beneath my chin and left my head so I have to look him in the eyes. "And then we save you and tell you the love of your life has married someone else and you don't have a meltdown. And then you _thank_ me." He looked at me as though seeing me for the first time. I saw his face coming closer to mine and I closed my eyes. His lips met mine softly and a shock ran through me, much like the one I'd felt when we'd held hands the day before. He pulled away slowly and looked into my eyes before leaning back more and looking down. I felt shame coming from him.

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have done that. I ju-" I cut him off my pushing my lips to his quickly.

"It's quite alright." I said smiling up at him He return the smile and wrapped his arm around my waist. I rested my head against his shoulder and took his hand in mine, lacing our fingers together. "Jasper."

"Yes Bella?" I suddenly noticed the scars that decorated his hands, arms, and neck. I started tracing one on his hand with my finger.

"What happened to you?" He spent the rest of the night, telling me about his human life in the Civil War, to being changed by Maria, and his time in the vampire wars. At about 7:00 the next morning, I left Jasper's room and got changed. I pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and tucked them into a pair of high heeled black boots that came up to the middle of my calf. I put on a dark blue shirt that hugged my beautiful vampire curves perfectly. My hair was of course perfect and I put in blue contacts since my eyes still had a reddish tint in them. I flitted down the stairs where I found Jasper waiting for us. He looked up from the video game he was playing and smiled at me. I couldn't help the smile that erupted on my face. He was at my side in a second and kissed my lips lightly.

"Yeah Jazz, get some!" Emmett's booming voice startled us, followed by the sound of Rosalie smacking him on the back on the head. If I could have, I would have blushed. Jasper was just smiling softly.

"Come on, we gotta get to school." Rose said, interrupting the awkward moment. We all filed out of the house and into my car. I'd begged to be the one to drive since I had yet to quench my vampire thirst for speed. We were at the school within 2 minutes and made our way to the main office. We were getting looks from the students that had already arrived and I could hear all their thoughts.

_Damn that brunette is hot!_

_Oh I am so calling dibs on muscle man._

_That blonde chick is so sexy!_

_Well hello mister blonde and brooding._

I rolled my eyes at them all and we entered the office. The secretary didn't notice our presence until Jasper cleared his throat. He looked up in surprise and I heard his heart beat trying to return to normal.

_Oh wow. She is beautiful. No! George she is in high school. She is _way_ too young._

"Can I help you?" the man named George asked.

"Yes we're the Swans and the Hales, we're new." Emmett said.

"Oh yes, of course. Let me get your schedules." He walked into another room for a few moments. He came back and handed us four sheets of paper with our classes on them. We all had lunch together, but I had no other classes with Rose or Emmett since they were seniors and Jasper and I were juniors. I had history, English, calculus, and gym with Jasper. We split up, saying we'd see each other at lunch. I walked with Jasper towards our 1st period English class and prepared myself for yet another junior year of high school.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own none of the recognizable characters, sadly. They belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I do own the plotline though. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Our first day at school was unbearably annoying. It was even worse than my first day at Forks High especially since this time; I knew what everyone was thinking. Guys were shallow and perverted and girls were petty little brats. I walked towards my car with Jasper, hand in hand, fingers laced together. Suddenly, and obviously fake blonde with huge boobs (which were also probably fake) was standing in front of us. Her eyes were immediately on Jasper, but her thoughts were focused towards me.

_God, can't she just get lost? I don't know why everyone thinks she's so gorgeous. I did not pay $6000 each of these babies just to have people think some pale freak is hotter than me_. I scoffed, but only Jasper heard. He sent me a questioning look, but I just shook my head.

"Hi!" fake blondie said, pushing her chest at Jasper.

"Um, hi." Jasper responded, slightly frightened of her.

"I'm Tiffany; I just wanted to personally welcome you to the school." She said, though her thoughts were on some things a little more _personal_ than a handshake.

"I'm Jasper and this is Bella. We just moved here with my sister Rosalie and her brother Emmett." Jasper explained, I quickly intervened before she could speak again.

"Speaking of which, I see them waiting for us. We gotta go, babe." I added, looking in Tiffany's direction, meeting her glare. Jasper kissed my cheek.

"Of course, love. See you around Tiffany." He said, swinging his arm around my shoulders and casually leaning down to brush his lips against mine. I smiled up at him, ignoring Tiffany's jealous thoughts as she stomped away.

"Well played maestro." I said smirking. He put his hand on my lower back to lead me to the car.

"Not bad yourself." He replied as we approached the car where Rose and Emmett were waiting.

"What's with you two acting like Rose and me with the PDA and what not?" Emmett asked.

"Just trying to get rid of little miss plastic." I said with a slight edge in my voice. Rose imitated a hissing cat and I just smirked. We got in the car, gaining many envious looks, and sped out of the parking lot. When we got to the house, there was an extra car in the driveway. None of us recognized it, and it wasn't any of our other family member's. We noticed a couple standing on the porch with a little girl that looked about 7 years old. We walked at human pace up to greet them.

"Hi there." The man said excitedly. He looked about 30 with blonde hair and green eyes. He had a bit of a southern accent when he spoke. The woman I assumed was his wife had light brown hair and hazel eyes. The little girl had the same color hair as her mother and eyes a few shades darker than her father's.

"We just wanted to welcome ya'll to the neighborhood. We just moved up here a few years ago from Texas, so we know what it's like being in a new town. We're the Whitlock's." I think all four of us went into shock when the woman spoke. We kept our faces calm, but everyone's minds were screaming.

"I'm Christopher. This is my wife, Caroline, and my baby girl Jasmine." Mr. Whitlock said, gesturing to each family member.

"I'm Emmett, this is my girlfriend Rosalie, my sister Bella, and Rosalie's brother Jasper." Emmett said, we nodded in acknowledgement when he said our names.

"We hear you kids are on your own." Caroline said with a hint of concern.

"Yes, all our parents died earlier this year on their way back from a weekend away. We're waiting for our aunt and uncle who'll be living with us." Rosalie answered.

"I'm terribly sorry." Christopher said sincerely.

"Thank you." I said, acting sad. "Would you like to come in?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

"Why not?" Caroline asked, her happy attitude back. She grabbed Jasmine's hand and followed into the house with Christopher.

_What lovely children. It's such a horrible thing, losing their parents like that. Oh dear, what they must be going through!_ _Oh my, this house is beautiful. I wonder how old this is, it's so antique looking._

I smiled at Caroline's thoughts. She and Christopher seemed like genuinely nice people. And she was right about the house, it was antique. The Cullens had built it shortly after Rose was changed.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Rose asked, thank god we actually had food in the house just in case.

"Oh no thank you dear, we had lunch a couple of hours ago."

"So how do you kids like our lovely town?" Christopher asked, making small talk.

"Oh we really like it. We like the rain; it reminds us of our hometown." Emmett said. As they began a conversation about hunting, I noticed Jasper hadn't spoken since we'd gotten home. I channeled into his thoughts.

_How can this be? Whitlock?! He's gotta be one of my brother's descendents. Like my great-great nephew. And Jasmine looks so much like me when I was little._

So he was thinking about his family. I sat down next to him and took his large hand in my dainty one, stroking over the top with my thumb. He raised his eyes to mine and I tried telling him not to worry, through my eyes. He nodded and gave me a small smile, getting my message. Christopher interrupted our staring when he rose to his feet.

"Well, he should be heading home. It was great meeting you kids. I look forward to meeting your aunt and uncle when they arrive." He shook each of our hands, not even flinching at our cold skin. He picked Jasmine up, swinging her over his back as she giggled. We walked them to the door, promising to talk to them soon.

"Well, they were nice." Emmett commented after they'd pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, and they're the first humans to actually hold my interest since Bella." Rose said, sounding slightly surprised. I smiled and looked back to see Jasper smiling again.

"I can't believe they're related to Jasper!" Emmett said, yelling suddenly. We jumped at his sudden loudness.

"Yeah, they must be descendents of my brother, Joseph. God, Jasmine looks so much like me when I was little." Jasper said, sighing.

"I can see it. You were probably a girly little kid." Emmett said smirking. Jasper leapt at him playfully tackling him to the floor, making a huge crashing noise. Rose and I just rolled our eyes. We all settled down to watch Emmett and Jasper play guitar hero and laughing at their ridiculous comments to each other. Then everyone faded away as a vision overcame me.

_Alice walked through the front door, yelling a joyful hello with Edward close behind her. Behind them were Carlisle and Esme. I noticed the calendar behind them said 'March 18'_

The vision faded and my mind returned to the living room. Rose was looking at me expectedly.

"What'd you see?" She asked.

"Alice, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. They're going to be here on March 18." I said, recalling my vision.

"That's next Monday." Jasper remarked, his eyes still focused on the TV screen.

"Well then, we have four days until little miss psychic, mister mind reader, mister immune to blood, and miss compassionate." I giggled and Jasper chuckled.

"What?"Emmett and Rose asked at the same time.

"Emmett, you realize you basically just described Bella?" Jasper said, still laughing. The other two laughed along with us.

"So, what should we do?" I asked, though the second it left my lips, I regretted it. I knew Rose's answer before it even fully registered in her own brain.

"Shopping!"

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue to tell me what you think. Also, check out my other stories:**

**Let it Be**

**Eagle Oak Academy**

**More than Anyone**

**One Forks**

**Teenage Wasteland**

**World Spins Madly On**

**Thanks!**

**-AthenaRowena***


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

A few days after we met the Whitlock's, they called in the morning. Caroline had recently gotten a job and now no one would be home for Jasmine after school. We agreed to pick her up every day after school and watch her until her mother got home at 6:00.

I was sitting in the elementary school parking lot with Jasper, leaning against my car. I heard the bell ring and herds of children poured out of the school. I caught a glimpse of a blonde head skipping towards us. Jasmine stopped in front of us and smiled, showing her tiny dimples.

"Hi Jasmine." I said, smiling back at her.

"'Hi Bella, hi Jasper." She said excitedly. Her southern accent was obvious in her twinkling little voice.

"Hello Jasmine." Jasper responded while opening the door for her, then me. _Always the gentleman._

"How was school?" I asked conversationally.

"Great! Bobby Miller put a frog in Cynthia Howard's hair and Peter Josephs got in trouble for picking his nose." Jasper and I chuckled.

"Sounds like you had quite an eventful day." Jasper said, still smiling. We pulled up to the house and I immediately smelled human food. Jasmine sprung onto Jasper's back as he helped her out of her seat. He turned his head in question and Jasmine just smiled. We walked into the house with her still on his back and one arm around my waist. We opened the door to see a flour covered Emmett, holding a plate of cookies and smiling triumphantly.

"Hey mini Jazz. We made cookies for you." He said proudly. Jasmine squealed and slid down Jasper's back. She grabbed the plate and began devouring the cookies.

"Hey now, don't eat too many, you'll get sick." I warned her. She slowed down and set the plate down after five. We took her into the living room where we helped her with her spelling homework. After that, we put on the Disney Channel for her to watch as she played with Rose and my hair.

"So Jasmine, tell us about yourself." Rose said as Jasmine braided my hair.

"Well, I'm 5 years old. I'm in kindergarten. I really want a puppy, or a little brother. And daddy says I'm named after the greatest confederate soldier, Major Jasper Whitlock. He was my great-great-great-uncle." She said, proud of her name.

"Wow, that's quite an honor to be named after such a fine soldier." I said, glancing slyly at Jasper.

"Uh huh. And my granddaddy told me I look just like him. He used to have pictures, but then his house had a fire." She informed us. We all just smiled. When she finished with my hair, I went to sit on Jasper's lap. A few seconds later, I heard the sounds of tires along with Alice's thoughts. Jasper heard the car too and shifted.

"It's the others. I'm gonna go meet them outside so they're not surprised by Jasmine." He nodded and I quickly walked out the door. I was immediately attacked my Alice's tiny arms around me. I smiled and hugged her back. Her thoughts were relieved that I wasn't mad. We broke apart and I hugged Esme, Carlisle. I even hugged Edward, who apologized and I strangely I didn't feel that spark I used to when our skin touched.

"So why are you guys so early? I thought you wouldn't be here 'til the 18th." I asked curiously.

"Well, I saw you seeing us coming, so I made a split decision and we came early to surprise you." Alice said, bouncing.

"Oh, okay. Alright, I have to warn you guys. We have a little human girl inside. Her name is Jasmine Whitlock, and yes, she's related to Jasper. She's his great-great-great-niece. We've agreed to watch her after school while her parents are at work. Now, before we go in, I'm going to pass my immunity to you. I know it's no big deal for you Carlisle, but I'm taking precautions. It'll also make it more comfortable on a regular basis." This all came out quickly and they stared at me for a moment.

"Good thinking Bella." Carlisle said smiling. I performed the process on each of them before leading them into the house. Jasmine was in Jasper's lap, trying to find his tickle spot while he just chuckled at her frustration. Esme was beaming at the sight.

"Jasmine, this is our aunt and uncle, Carlisle and Esme. Our cousin, Edward, and his girlfriend, Alice." I said, introducing each of them.

"Hi!" she called brightly.

"Hi!" Alice said back, just as happily. Jasmine stood in Jasper's lap and climbed around onto his back.

"Can I have another piggy back ride Jazzy?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course." Jasper said, unable to refuse. He stood and sped around the room, at human speed, as she squealed and giggled. Jasper came to a stop in front of us to kiss me lightly and let Esme hold Jasmine.

"Hey guys, I just thought of something." Emmett said.

"What Emmett?" Alice asked.

"This house only has four bedrooms." Jasper shrugged.

"No biggie. Bella and I can bunk together. I mean, we only need a place to keep our stuff and she did get the biggest room. Which I'm not sure how she managed that." He said casually.

"Oh! You guys can get bunk beds!" Jasmine squealed and clapped.

"Great idea Jas." I said laughing.

* * *

The month continued normally. We'd bore ourselves through school, pick up Jasmine, help her with her homework, play with her, and then spend time hunting or relaxing. Jasper and I had grown much closer, especially since we were sharing a room. We were standing and waiting for Jasmine when I saw her tiny form sprinting through the parking lot towards us. I leaned down, anticipating her move, and predicting correctly when she leaped into my arms to hug me tightly.

"Hi Bella! Hi Jasper!" she said with extra excitement today. "Do you know what today is?" she asked eagerly. I pretended to think.

"Hmmm. Tuesday?"

"No pretty, silly Bella. It's my birthday! I'm six years old today!" she screamed. I smacked my own forehead.

"Of course! Silly me." I smiled. She giggled as I put her in the car.

"Hey, if it isn't the big bad six year old. Happy Birthday Jasmine." Jasper said from the driver's seat.

"Thanks Jazzy. I can't wait t see what my presents are. And mommy and daddy are taking me out to dinner tonight!" She was excited to the point that Jasper and I both had to contain ourselves and not act like silly school girls from the way her emotions were affecting us. We made it to the house, where Esme and Rose had prepared cupcakes and Alice and Edward and Emmett presented her the gifts from everyone. Carlisle was working but he told us to wish her a happy birthday. She received a cute little outfit from Alice and Edward, a bunch of coloring books from me and Jasper, and a hair wrapping kit from Rose and Emmett. She squealed in delight at all of them and immediately began playing with her new things. When Caroline and Christopher came to pick her up, she hugged us each and thanked us all. Chris and Caroline thanked us warmly and we told them we'd see them tomorrow.

Later that night, Jasper and I were on the couch, in the middle of quite the make out session when I phone rang. I was the first to reach it.

"Hello? Cullen residence, Bella speaking." I answered formally.

"Bella, its Carlisle." I could already tell from his voice that something was wrong.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" I asked urgently.

"It's the Whitlock's. There's been an accident."


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him out the door, yelling at the others to meet us at the hospital. I gunned it to the hospital and burst through the doors. Nothing was going to happen to that little girl, it couldn't. I went up to the receptionist's desk, pulling Jasper with me, he still didn't even know what was wrong.

"I need to see Dr. Cullen, right now." I all but yelled at the poor old woman.

"Room 261." We walked briskly, trying not to go too fast and finally made it to the room. Tiny little Jasmine was asleep in her hospital bed with a cast on her left arm and right leg. I gasped at the large gash on her forehead and Jasper held me to his chest.

"Carlisle, what happened?" Jasper's voice was strained.

"Drunk driver hit them head on. Caroline was trying to shield Jasmine. She and Chris didn't make it." I began dry sobbing and Jasper rubbed my back soothingly, but his thoughts and emotions were devastated. I went to Jasmine's side and took her non-casted hand in mine. Jasper leaned over and kissed her forehead before sitting next to me. Jasmine's eyes fluttered open and she just stared into our eyes. The others burst through the door and swarmed around Jasmine, asking if she was alright. She wouldn't speak. Carlisle took them outside to tell them what happened while Jasper and I stayed with her.

"They told me mommy and daddy went to heaven and I can't see them anymore." Those words coming from her broke my heart. I squeezed her hand gently and nodded.

"But you have to remember, they will always love you Jasmine. Promise me you'll never forget that." I said, almost desperate.

"I promise." We all sat in silence for a few minutes before her tiny voice sounded again.

"Bella?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you and Jasper be my new mommy and daddy?" I could sense the hope behind her saddened voice and it took everything I had not to break down right in front of that little girl. Jasper understood I couldn't speak and responded for me.

"We'll see, okay darlin'?" she nodded and soon fell back to sleep.

"What do you think?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"I honestly don't know. On one hand, it's extremely dangerous and it's no way for a child to grow up. But on the other, she's my family and I already can't imagine not having her around us." I nodded, understanding exactly what he was saying. I tried looking into the future to see it I could get a hint on an outcome.

"Well, I can see us taking her and her still be human by the time she's at least 16." I said, coming out of my vision. "And with our shared immunity, it would definitely help us keep her safe." Jasper was still undecided. "Jasper please, I can't just walk away knowing she'll just be put in foster care and possibly end up in a bad home. What if the people hurt her?" I pleaded.

"We could hurt her." I shook my head.

"That's not going to happen." I said stubbornly. He sighed.

"I don't know Bella. It's still so dangerous. You have to think of everything that can go wrong. I mean I love you but you have a tendency to know think things all the way through." I froze.

"Wait. Repeat that please?" I asked stiffly.

"You have a tenden-"I cut him off.

"No not that." He looked confused, trying to think of what he could have said wrong.

"What?" he said, giving up. I smiled brightly.

"The part where you said you love me." Realization passed over him and he grabbed my hand.

"I love you Bella." I lunged at him, attacking his lips with my own. When I pulled away, I stared right into his golden eyes.

"I love you too Jasper." His returning smile was blinding. Next to us, Jasmine squirmed in her sleep. I broke our gaze and looked down at the broken little girl.

"Jasper, we have to take her. You know we do." He nodded.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. He looked at me and nodded once more, this time smiling.

"Let me go talk to Carlisle." He stood and walked out of the room.

**JPOV**

I walked towards Carlisle's new office to talk to him about Jasmine. I still had doubts, but I knew from my years with Alice that I should never doubt the visions of vampires when their mind is set on something. And Bella's was set on having Jasmine as her daughter. I knocked softly to alert Carlisle and Esme of my presence. They both looked up at me and I smiled.

"Bella and I would like to adopt Jasmine." I said, cutting right to the chase.

"You think that's best?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Bella has seen her perfectly human at age 16 with us. And I know none of us can bear the thought of her in foster care." They both agreed with that point. Carlisle thought about it for a few minutes before finally deciding.

"I'll call social services." He said. I could tell her was happy, that he couldn't hide. I smiled and thanked him before heading back to Bella. When I returned, Jasmine was awake once again. She looked up at me with her innocent green eyes and I knew we'd made the right decision. I sat next to Bella, taking her hand in mine and stroked Jasmine's cheek.

"Welcome to our family Jasmine." I said simply. Bella's mood instantly brightened. Jasmine smiled hugely and reached out to hug us. I held her tightly, but not too tight before setting her back down onto her bed. The others came back in. Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie had been making calls to the Whitlock's friends and families. We told them the news and I could tell Rosalie was jealous, which she admitted, but agreed it was good just having Jasmine in the house. Alice agreed with Bella. Jasmine would be safe with us.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

Our first night after bringing Jasmine home was difficult. She slept in mine and Jasper's room while the rest of us sat downstairs, trying to agree on how we'd tell Jasmine about what we were. Pretty much everyone but Edward wanted to tell her as soon as possible. But like he'd been with me, Edward was reluctant about the whole situation.

"Look." I said, "I know she's young and may not fully understand, but the sooner we tell her, the longer she has to get used to it. And besides, if we don't tell her until she's older she's gonna hate us for keeping it from her." I heard Edward's internal battle and could sense victory.

"Alright fine. But can we please give her a little time to get settled in?" we all nodded and relaxed. After a little while, Carlisle had to go back to the hospital for the nightshift, Edward and Alice went hunting, Emmett and Rose left for some 'alone time', and Esme was practicing her cooking. Jasper and I sat quietly on the couch, just loving being near each other when a piercing scream ripped through the house. Jasper and I shot off the couch and up to our room. Jasmine was sitting straight up in the bed with tears on her cheeks as she sobbed. I pulled her into my arms and rocked gently, trying to calm her. Esme, Emmett, and Rose bolted into the room a few seconds later. Jasmine was gasping for breath, unable to stop crying. I continued to rock her, stroking her hair and 'shh-ing' softly, but nothing was working. The others tried but nothing would calm her down. Eventually Jasper and I both had to use our powers to calm her. We finally got her back to sleep and lay down with her safely between us. Jasper kept her calm while I looked in on her dreams so we'd know when they got bad. Her dreams kept going back to the crash and I saw how horrifying it was through her eyes. I looked up and met Jasper's eyes. He leaned in to kiss me, his thoughts filled with _I love you's. _I smiled as Jasmine sighed in her sleep and cuddled into my side. Her warmth was extremely comforting and Jasper wrapped his arms around both of us.

* * *

Jasmine's nightmares continued and Jasper and I were worrying about her constantly. When she was awake, she seemed like a perfectly happy little 6 year old girl, but at night she was almost impossible to calm down. Carlisle said she was just going through grief and that's how her brain was doing it. Jasper and I both felt so helpless. We had these powers and could still do almost nothing to help her.

We pulled up in front of the school, just like every other day and saw Jasmine skipping towards the car and hopping in the back seat.

"Hi momma, hi daddy." She said cheerily in her beautiful little voice.

"Hi baby, how was your day?" I asked, just like I did every day.

"Good." She said simply. Jasper grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Well it's about to get a lot better sweetheart." Jasper said adding a little excitement to the air. "Guess where Aunt Alice and Uncle Eddie are taking you this weekend." Jasmine had quickly become the only person Edward ever allowed to call him Eddie and we teased him every chance we got.

"Where?!" she asked excitedly.

"Six Flags New England." I said loudly. She squealed in a very Alice-like fashion.

"No way!"

"Way!" Jasper laughed back. We were hoping a fun weekend and change of scenery would help her and the nightmares. But we'd told Edward and Alice to call us immediately if anything goes wrong.

"When are we going?" She asked, literally bouncing in her seat.

"You're bags are already packed. You guys will be leaving as soon as we get home."

"Well then drive faster daddy!" She commanded, way too excited for her own good. Jasper laughed, but sped up only the slightest bit. When we got home, Edward and Alice were waiting in the Volvo and Jasmine ran inside to say goodbye to the others. When she came back out, she ran over to Jasper and I looking a little less happy.

"Momma?"

"Yes baby?" I still couldn't get over the little flutter in my dead heart that happened every time she called me 'mamma'.

"What if I have a bad dream again?" she asked worriedly. Jasper knelt down so he was eye level with her and put his hands lightly on her shoulder.

"You won't darlin'. You're a brave little girl and Alice and Eddie will take care of you. What are you?" Jasmine sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Daddy's little soldier." Jasper nodded.

"That's right sweetheart. Now give me and mamma a hug." She wrapped her arms tightly around Jasper and buried her head in his neck.

"I love you daddy." I almost felt like crying when she said that and I felt Jasper's own flutter of emotions. Jasmine let go of Jasper and I picked her up swiftly. Her arms went right around my neck where she held on tightly.

"Be a good girl okay?" I felt her nod.

"I love you mamma."

"I love you too baby girl. Now go have fun." I said setting her down and watching her run over to the Volvo and get in. Edward and Alice waved and sped off down the driveway. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. I leaned back into his embrace and sighed contently.

"I love you." He whispered. I smiled softly and turned in his arms.

"I love you too." I kissed him slightly and we went back into the house. After a few hours, the others went out hunting while Jasper and I stayed home, watching TV. His arm was around my waist and he began tracing little circles over my hip. He'd occasionally lean down and kiss the base of my neck, so the next time he did it I quickly turned my head capturing his lips with mine.

"Very smooth love." He said, smiling against my lips.

"Why thank you cowboy." I said slyly while wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled my hips towards him so I was straddling his lap and used his tongue to trace my bottom lip. I immediately opened up to him, meeting his tongue with mine. My fingers went to play with the little hairs at the base of his neck and I felt him shiver, internally celebrating for getting that reaction out of him. He pulled my hips closer while running one hand up and down my back. My hands traced down the muscles in his chest outlined by his shirt, resting at the waistband of his jeans. On instinct, I ground my hips against his, eliciting a moan from deep in his chest. I bent my head to trail kisses along his neck and heard his breath hitch.

"Darlin' I'm trying really hard to be a gentleman here, but you're not making it very easy." He said in a raspy voice. I raised my head to meet his gaze and smirked.

"So don't be." With that, he crashed his lips to mine, stood up, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I squealed, but quickly got lost in the passion of his kiss. He made his way swiftly up the stairs and into our room. My back met the wall, most likely creating a dent and he began his attack on my neck. He nipped at the skin on my neck and collar bone, only stopping for me to get his shirt off so I could entertain myself with tracing the muscles of his chest. His lips met mine again and I used my power to add even more passion and I felt his arousal heighten as he moaned into my mouth. He lifted my shirt over my head and made a trail of kisses down my chest and between my breasts as I moaned loudly.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered and lowered me onto our bed. With a few quick movements, his jeans were gone leaving him in nothing but his black boxers. He evened the score, literally ripping the jeans from my body with an animalistic growl that went right to my core. My bra quickly joined the clothes on the floor and Jasper paused for a moment and just looked at me adoringly. He gently took my face in his hands and kissed me slowly and lovingly until I couldn't take it anymore and ground into him again, bringing the animal back. One hand grabbed my breasts, massaging it teasingly while the other tore my panties from my body leaving me completely exposed to him. He moaned at the sight of me and leaned in to kiss me once again as one finger trailed down my body coming to a stop on the bundle of nerves that throbbed for him. He teased it for a few minutes before pushing two fingers into me, making me whimper with absolute pleasure.

"Jasper." I said his name breathily, "I need you. Now." I commanded.

"Yes ma'am." He smirked and winked at me. I pulled his boxers down and couldn't help but stare. The man was very well endowed if I may say so myself. He chuckled at my obvious staring and kissed me out of my daze. He entered me slowly, both of us hissing at the blissful feeling. He started off at a steady pace, but as our need for each other grew to desperate levels, they became more erratic. He continued thrusting into me as I breathed out his name repeatedly. When I came, I came hard and without warning. The orgasm was so intense I felt like I'd exploded and put back together only to be completely submerged in pleasurable warmth. Jasper's heavy panting signaled his own release and as his came his head shot back, eyes shut tight, mouth wide in a silent scream. It was the single most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. He collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavily wrapped in each other's arms. He rolled off of me and pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head. We stayed in that position for hours, never feeling the need to leave for anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I'm super duper sorry I haven't updated in a while. Luckily, school is over in about a week and then I'll be yours all summer. =] **

* * *

**  
**

**JPOV**

Bella and I hung around the phone all night, just in case Jasmine's nightmares came back. We weren't surprised when my phone rang at around 3:30 in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jazz." Edward's voice came in a sigh.

"Another nightmare?" I didn't even have to guess.

"Yeah."

"How is she?"

"Alice is calming her down." Listening closely, I could hear Jasmine's faint whimpers.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Of course." I heard Edward talking calmly to Jasmine and heard her sniffles through the phone.

"Daddy?" her voice was so small.

"Hey baby girl. You have another bad dream?" I noticed Bella, who'd been listening intently, gaining that far off look which indicated she was having a vision.

"Yeah. But it was different this time."

"How so?"

"Well this time you and momma saved me from the car, but then some mean man came and took me away. He was really strong, like you and momma, but he had scary red eyes. Then he bit my neck, and that's when I woke up."

"It's okay baby. Everything is okay."

"I'm sorry I wasn't a good soldier daddy." Her little voice broke my dead heart.

"Don't be darlin'. As far as I'm concerned, you're the bravest little soldier in the world."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl. Can I talk to Uncle Eddie again?"

"Yes." As she went to give the phone back to Edward, Bella gasped, coming out of her vision.

"What did you see?" I asked as she sat next to me on the couch.

"Other vampires. Red eyes, black cloaks, and one had white hair." I immediately knew she was talking about the Volturi. "They're coming here."

"When?" I asked urgently.

"I don't know. Do you know who they are?" I was about to answer when Edward's voice came through the phone.

"Jasper? What's up?"

"The Volturi are coming." Bella gasped at the name. "Bella saw them."

"When?"

"She couldn't tell, can Alice see anything?" I heard his and Alice's mumbles and then silence for a minute.

"She just sees them, nothing that indicates when they'll be here." I sighed; scared of what might happen when they got here, especially since we had Jasmine.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked.

"We have to talk to Carlisle. Bring Jasmine home as soon as possible. Vampires were in her nightmare, we're going to have to tell her soon. But be calm around her, I don't want her to know we're worried about anything, she's already going through enough."

"Of course. We'll be home soon." We hung up and I turned to Bella.

"What's going on?" she asked, I could feel her fear.

"The Volturi are coming and we don't know when. We don't know how they'll react to Jasmine. And we're gonna have to tell her about us because vampires are making a little cameo appearance in her regular nightmare. It's us and some red eyed vampire that comes to take her away." Bella's eyes were wide and full of fear for our little girl. She grabbed my phone, dialing rapidly.

"Carlisle. We need you guys home. Now please, it's important." Her voice was quiet and tiny. She hung up and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"It's gonna be okay." I whispered.

"If they hurt her-"

"I know. But no one is going to touch her. I won't let them." I said with a protective edge in my voice. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose came running through the door.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, keeping his voice calm.

"Jasmine has started having dreams about vampires, including Jasper and I. We're going to have to tell her soon." Bella answered.

"Well it's about time." Emmett said, plopping down in an armchair, reaching for the remote.

"I think there's more, son." Carlisle said, taking in our serious expressions as Emmett was about to turn on the TV. They all turned to us.

"The Volturi are coming." There was a collective gasp. "We don't know when, but they are. Both Alice and Bella have seen it. Alice and Edward are on their way home with Jasmine now. We don't know how the Volturi will react to her, but we figure the less she knows the better. We're not telling her anything until after they leave." They all sat and I could feel their anxious worry.

"I think Bella should pass on her shield as well. We all know what Aro can do and we can't risk him hearing anything we don't want him to." Esme suggested and we all nodded.

We sat in silence for a while until Emmett turned on a basketball game. I kept my arm around Bella, rubbing her back soothingly and trying to keep her worry level low. She kept her head on my shoulder, breathing deeply until we heard a car heading our way. Bella and I sprang up and ran outside just as Edward was turning into the driveway. Bella had Jasmine out of the car and in her arms before Edward had even fully stopped it. I could feel her relief at holding Jasmine again.

"Hi momma! I missed you." Jasmine wrapped her arms around Bella's neck, giving her a big kiss.

"I missed you too baby. Did you have fun?" Jasmine nodded fiercely and Bella smiled. She put Jasmine down and I knelt down so she could jump into my waiting arms. I lifted her as I stood and couldn't help but smile at her childish innocence.

"How's the bravest little girl in the universe?" I asked, tickling her lightly.

"Good." She managed to say through her giggles. Once her laughter died down, she let out a huge yawn and I smiled.

"I think we should get you back to bed sweetie." Bella said, and I followed her up to Jasmine's room, which had been Emmett and Rosalie's before they moved down to the basement. Jasmine was out before she even hit the sheets and Bella sat on her bed, lightly stroking her hair while I could feel her raging swirl of emotions from worried to protective to anxious to even a little anger. I took her hand and kissed Jasmine's forehead before leading Bella out of the room.

"Come on darlin'. We have to hunt." She nodded and we told the others we were leaving and dashed out into the woods. After a few deer and a wolf on Bella's part, we headed back to the house. It was around noon and Jasmine was still asleep and the rest of us were just hanging around. Alice and Rose were reading magazines while Esme entertained herself with the newspaper and Carlisle with a medical journal. I could hear Edward on the piano while Emmett challenged me to a game of guitar hero and Bella just watched with a smile on her face. Everyone went perfectly still when we heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy =]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello All! I'm so sorry for the delay. I don't even know how to begin to make it up to you all except to promise you more chapters which hopefully you'll love as much as you did the last 11.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Everyone in the house stayed completely silent and deathly silent until the doorbell rang once more, shattering the silence and shaking us out of our catatonic states. Carlisle rose and slowly made his way to the door. On his way over, I grabbed his hand, passing my shield to him. I quickly did it to everyone else before Jasper wrapped his arm securely around my waist. I knew the house reeked of human, but there was nothing we could do about that.

"Carlisle! How are you my old friend?" I heard an exuberant voice coming from the door.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius this is a pleasant surprise. I'm doing very well and yourselves?" Carlisle's voice was perfectly calm and gave no hint as to his nervousness which Jasper and I could feel very clearly.

"Life has been treating us well. We decided to pay a visit for we heard you have a lovely new family member." Everyone froze, not knowing how they even knew about Jasmine. "I believe her name is Bella, correct?" We all relaxed. If they were here to see me, that was just fine.

"Ah yes. I'm sure she'll be very happy to meet you all. Please, come in." Carlisle re-entered the living room followed by not only the three leaders, but five members of their guard, that put everyone a little on edge.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my old friends Aro, Marcus, and Caius." He pointed to each respectively. Aro had milky, bright red eyes, indicating he'd hunted recently, and on a human. His long hair was jet black, as was Marcus's who had the same glowing red eyes as Aro. Caius too possessed the haunting eyes, but his hair was as white as his snowy skin. As they walked, all three seemed to float above the floor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, mustering my best smile as I shook each of their hands.

"The pleasure is all ours, I assure you." Aro said as he placed a light kiss on my hand. He was the only one who seemed pleased though. Marcus was staring into space, making me thing he was totally bored while Caius just looked like he'd eaten a lemon.

"I see some feelings have changed since I last saw you all." Marcus commented in his deadpan tone.

"How so dear friend?" Aro asked.

"The psychic and the empath are no longer together, she is with the mind reader. The empath has fallen in love with the new one." If I could blush, I would have but my curiosity was much stronger than my embarrassment at that moment.

"How did you know that?" Aro smiled.

"Marcus has the ability to sense relationships. He can tell what kind and how strong they are."

"I see, and do you all have gifts?" I asked, not wanting any surprises and so I'd know what kind of powers I'd be getting from this visit.

"Well I have the ability of reading every thought a person has ever had with a single touch, though I can't seem to do that with any of you." Aro said with slight frustration.

"Ah, that would be Bella's work." Carlisle said like a proud father. "She's really quite extraordinary. A full mental shield as well as complete immunity to the smell of human blood, and she is able to borrow the gifts of others and share her own." I heard and felt nothing but excitement coming from Aro and I knew he'd want me for his collection of powerful vampires.

"That it remarkable indeed." He said while staring at me like a five year old boy would stare at a new toy truck. While he studied me, I took the time to look into the minds of the other people in the room; it looked as though Edward was doing the same.

_She is incredible! She's make an excellent addition to our guard._

_Why was Aro so determined to come here? He knows something we don't._

_Can we leave yet? This trip is completely pointless. _

_I wonder what power's she has gotten so far. Oh no, she has Jane's now!_

_What is that smell? Is that _human_? They have a human here? WHERE?!_

My eyes widened at that last one as did Edward's. They knew a human was here. I prayed that Jasmine was tired enough to sleep through this meeting. If not, who knew what would happen.

"Allow me to introduce you to a few members of our guard." Aro said, the excitement back in his voice ten-fold. "This is Jane, Alec, Heidi, Demetri, and Felix." He pointed to each, glowing with the pride of a collector of rare jewels. Jane was tiny and fairy-like. Her hair was short, framing her innocent looking face, but it didn't fool me. I felt her malicious attitude and sensed her power was one to fear. Alec looked like Jane and using Marcus's gift, I sensed a brother-sister relationship between them. He too was very small, but I got the same sense of danger from him. Heidi was gorgeous, her looks rivaling those of Rosalie. She held herself with an air of confidence that even Rose couldn't achieve and she wore it well. Demetri was built similar to Edward, only slightly taller and for some reason; the way he would look intently at each person reminded me slightly of James which immediately put me even more on edge. Felix was built almost identical to Emmett with huge muscles wrapped around his arms and chest, his face even held that boyish quality like Emmett's.

"I suppose you should know their powers since you have acquired them already." Every member of the Volturi stared at Aro like he was insane. I guessed they usually went for the element of surprise when it came to using their powers in front of outsiders. "Jane has the ability to create illusions of pain within the mind while Alec can cut off all of your senses, leaving you defenseless. Heidi's power is to allure humans and it is she who usually catches our meals for us, but of course with your diet and immunity the power does not give you much use. Demetri is the best tracker in the world. He is able to find anyone anywhere as long as he has heard the tremors of their brain at least once. Felix, like your Emmett has incredible strength, more so than your average vampire." He looked like a father proud of his children's good report cards.

"Interesting." I said, slightly worried about my new powers. I now knew it was Jane who had smelled Jasmine and that made me even more nervous. To make matters worse, it was at the moment that I heard the door to Jasmine's room creak open. Everyone in our family froze as the members of the Volturi became more alert. I knew they now all smelled the human blood within our home and Aro turned to Carlisle with raised eyebrows.

"Have you finally changed your unusual eating methods my old friend?" he asked, feeling almost glad. Before Carlisle could answer, we all heard Jasmine's step coming slowly down the stairs. I squeezed Jasper's hand tightly and I saw fear laced with concern on the faces of our family members. Jasmine's tiny figure finally appeared in the living room and she didn't really seem to notice the extra people as she tiredly rubbed her eyes.

"Momma? Daddy? What's going on?" I rushed forward, trying to ignore the expressions of complete shock as I lifted Jasmine swiftly into my protective embrace. I walked back to Jasper who wrapped his arm securely around my waist.

"Hey sleepy girl." I said with a soft smile as I tried to keep calm. "These are friends of Grandpa's. Say hello baby." She lifted her head and froze. I felt nothing but complete terror coming off of her in monstrous waves and I saw Jasper struggling to calm her down.

"Hello." She squeaked, sounding as if she may cry at any second. I took a brief look into her mind and I saw her replaying her nightmare from the night before over and over. I caught a quick glimpse of the red eyes of her dream attacker and instantly knew Aro was the vampire in her dreams. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and I felt her literally shaking.

"Shh, it's ok baby. No one's gonna hurt you." I whispered softly, stroking her soft hair.

"And who is this?" Aro asked, curiosity mixed with slight suspicion was emanating from all of them.

"This is Jasmine Whitlock. She is mine and Bella's daughter." Jasper said, with as much confidence as possible, keeping his voice calm.

"I see. I love to meet this lovely little girl properly, if you don't mind." Aro said, reaching his hand out. I turned my head to whisper in Jasmine's ear.

"Sweetie? Can you shake Mr. Aro's hand? Don't worry, daddy and I won't let anyone hurt you." She slowly lifted her face from my neck and reached out her tiny hand to shake Aro's. I knew what he was doing. He wanted to see how much Jasmine knew about us. He let go after about a minute and Jasmine immediately returned to hiding her face in my hair. I rubbed her back soothingly while Jasper still used his power to keep her calm. Aro had turned to discuss with his fellow leaders in hushed tones too low for even us vampires. I felt a vision coming, but forced it away, wanting to focus on what was happening in that moment. I saw Alice's eyes glaze over as the same vision overtook her momentarily. She gasped and stepped forward towards Aro. Edward reached out to pull her back to him but she shook him off.

"Aro?" she said in a quiet, polite tone. He turned and I knew Alice had lifted her shield as I could now see her thoughts. She wanted to show Aro a vision she'd had, hoping to sway their decision in our favor. She reached out her hand and he took it lightly. They stayed completely still for a few minutes until Aro pulled away, nodding thoughtfully.

"I see. This changes things indeed. If you are planning to make the necessary actions when the child is old enough to know self control, then we have no problems here. But if you fail to obey our laws, I fear the consequences would not be to your liking." His voice grew dark as he said the last line and I gripped Jasmine a little more tightly.

"Aro, you cannot be serious! They have broken the law, they must pay now" Caius hissed.

"Now, now my friend. Our psychic friend has assured me that everything will turn out to our liking. And since Carlisle has never failed me yet, I trust him to do the right thing when the time comes."

"Master, surely we should think more thoroughly before we make a final decision." Jane urged, her vindictive thoughts concentrated on her want to torture one of us, preferably me, Jasper, or Jasmine. As soon as I heard that thought, I stretched my shield out to protect Jasmine's mind from Jane's malicious form of torture.

"Enough. I have made my decision and if you'd let me explain, I'm sure you would agree with me." Aro turned once again to discuss with his comrades and both Jane and Caius looked thoroughly pissed. Jane because she didn't get to hurt anyone and Caius because Aro was bending the rules for a 'measly little girl'. The other members of the guard had expressions of indifference with Marcus still displayed a mask of sheer boredom. They finally all turned to face us once more and Aro smiled widely.

"Well, it was lovely meeting you Bella. And you as well Jasmine." Jasmine nodded into my neck. "I suppose we should be going. Carlisle, it was wonderful to see you again and I do hope to see you all again soon." He gave everyone a friendly handshake while the rest of the Volturi filed out of the house wearing expressions of disappointment. He left with a wave before shutting the door. I listened to their minds until they left my range, trying to hear if they were faking us out. After a while I was satisfied that we were safe for the time being and breathed a huge sigh of relief. I plopped down on the couch, Jasmine still clutching to me tightly and Jasper lowered himself down next to me.

"It's okay darlin' you can stop hiding your pretty face. They're gone." Jasper said in a soothing voice and Jasmine slowly raised her head and looked around, calming down once she saw that it was just her family members in the room. The finally relaxed in my arms and her fear lowly faded away.

"Jas?" Edward said, getting her attention.

"Yes Uncle Eddie?" her little voice still shook slightly.

"Why were you so afraid?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"That was the man from my nightmare." She whispered lowly, though we all heard her perfectly.

"Oh sweetheart, you know you're safe here. We'd never let anyone hurt you." Esme said, kneeling in front of me to grasp Jasmine's hand.

"That's right baby girl, we'll always be here to protect you." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Promise?" she asked, her giant green eyes sparkled with innocent fear.

"Promise." I said, hugging her tightly and releasing.

"We'll always be there to fight away the monsters." Jasper whispered so low that only Jasmine and I could hear it. Emmett suddenly swooped down to pick Jasmine out of my arms and into his large ones, tickling her lightly. She giggled happily, begging him to stop. He smiled down at her.

"And I'm always gonna be here to cheer you up. You know why?" he asked with a fake tone of seriousness.

"Because Uncle Emmett is the best uncle ever." She replied in a deadpan tone, rolling her eyes as she recited the line that Emmett had taught her.

"That's right." Emmett said with a nod before breaking out into another large grin.

"Hey baby, why don't you go play for a little bit and we'll make you some lunch." I said, hoping she'd listen so we could talk about the events of what had just happened, as well as what Alice had seen to change their minds.

"Okay." She replied happily, skipping up the stairs after being released from Emmett's hold.

"Alright Alice, spill. What did you see?" I asked eagerly.

"I saw us turning Jasmine when she turns sixteen. She asks for it as a gift." Edward scoffed; he saw our endless existence as anything but a gift. He still saw himself as a soulless monster.

"Sixteen? But that's so young." Esme said wistfully.

"She wants it. She wants to be with us forever." I said, watching the vision within Alice's head.

"Just like her mother." Jasper said, looking pointedly at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"You look as if you regret it." I said with a pout.

"Never." He whispered before kissing me lightly. I smiled up at him and laced me fingers with his, leaning back into his embrace.

"So on her sixteenth birthday we have to change her or else the Volturi will kill her?" Rose asked, instantly bringing the mood down.

"Yes. And we all know they will know if we disobey them." Carlisle said and we all nodded gravely.

"So ten more years." Emmett said softly. "Shit, let's make 'em good ones."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. I have a lot of ideas for this story and hopefully you'll like where the story goes. **

**Much love-**

**AthenaRowena a.k.a Livy**

**p.s. Make sure to check out my other stories 3**


	13. AN

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I know you were all hoping for a new chapter and I'm sorry to disappoint. I hate giving author's notes as much as I hate reading them so just bear with me. I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had no idea junior year was gonna be this stressful and time consuming. Luckily the bulk of my extra curriculars are over for the year so I should have more time to dedicate to you, my loyal readers.**

**I'm really sorry it's been so long especially since some of my stories haven't been updated since the summer. Writers block has been a massive setback for me. I keep getting awesome ideas for new stories, but none for my pre-existing stories. I'm trying to work through it to give you people what you want and I hope you're not too mad at me.**

**xoxo~AthenaRowena**


End file.
